


Finally

by Magiciseverything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adrenaline and Crises, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything





	Finally

"Malfoy!"  
Draco turned, his wand tightly clenched in his hand. "What the hell, Potter? We're in the middle of a _war_ ," he hissed.  
"I don't care about that right now. Listen. Fuck me, now."  
"What?! I don't want to fuck you..."  
"Oh come off it. The sexual tension is so thick I'm choking. Now _fuck me_. I only have an hour to live before Voldemort destroys the world."  
Draco deliberated for another moment. "I hate you," he muttered as he pushed Harry against a wall. "I can't stand you," he hissed into his ear as he thrust hard inside of him. "I love you!" he cried as he exploded inside Harry.  
Harry smiled, panting slightly. "I love you too, Draco."


End file.
